Forgath
Description Forgath is a dwarven cleric. He travels the land with his friend Minmax and other adventurers searching for treasure and XP. The deity he prays to is nothing less than the Dungeon Master himself (who has been shown to swiftly hand out sarcastic forms of punishment when he feels his efforts have been insulted). It was revealed that Forgath's character is run by a female. Destiny It was predicted by Young and Beautiful that Forgath would die in a battle with a dwarf paladin, most likely Kore. Forgath's fortune is: "When the serpent becomes your prey, friends will become enemies and love will fuel hate." This implies Forgath will for one reason or another attack his Yuan-ti teammate, and as a romance has been implied to be developing between Kin and Minimax it is a possibility that he will be the friend turned enemy, since attacking his love will cause him to hate Forgath. A dark possibility to this is whatever curse that has afflicted Kore (it drives him to kill the innocent along with the guilty) would transfer itself to Forgath for some unknown reason. The most recent adventurers to join their party were 3 Drow: Seth Bainwraith, Drasst Don'tsue, & Drowbabe, who each died during an attack on the goblin war camp of the Goblin Adventuring Party. Personality Unlike the other characters he adventures with (and by virtue possibly his player), Forgath is reasonable, rational, logical, honorable and empathic. His seems to have a working understanding with his deity (the Dungeon Master), but what religious doctrine he follows, if any, is unknown. He showed dismay and horror when he realized the battle with the goblins was without justification and the goblins themselves had committed no action in making themselves a danger to others. Minmax's logic "we are level one adventures, they are level one monsters, it's what we do" did nothing to mollify him. Forgath shows no desire to kill everything that has an entry in the monster manual unlike the other PCs shown in the comic. He recognizes Minmax as a teammate, and (at least while drunk) loves him like a brother. Cleric abilities So far Forgath has be observed using several spells including, Cure Light Wounds, Bless Water, Magic Weapon and Summon Monster: 1. He also posses a magic item, the Anymug which can produce a variety of different non magical liquids in their natural form. It was used to produce Dragon Lung a flammable lantern oil to help defeat the goblin slayer. His prize from the Maze Of Many was the Hammace. A hammer-like mace with a stone fist on the end of it instead of a metal ball. While in normal form it gives him combat bonuses, but upon putting his hand into the stone fist it can be separated from the grip. The stone fist acts as a gauntlet which improves his AC, while the grip becomes a stave with his holy symbol on it that improves his magic. Alternative versions Angry Forgath Undead Forgath This version of Forgath has many magical rings and has an undead appearance thanks to a Ring of Undeath. He has several magical abilities due to a staff which lets him use many magical rings at once. First seen here this version of Forgath is evil. Undead Forgath was killed by a giant stone replica of Minmax's belt buckle. Appearances Book One Book Two Category:Characters